stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
UHShe (Season 2)
The second season '''of ''UHShe, ''also known as '''Boo!HShe, premiered on October 11th, 2015 and concluded on October 31st, 2015. The season introduced six newcomers and eleven returning veterans, raising the roster to seventeen participants. Production StacyPlays organized the season once again. The server is hosted by LearningMonkey. Unlike the first season, this season does not give the participants a wolf egg spawn and cake. Golden Apples (renamed as Golden Caramel Apple) can only be crafted by a (caramel) apple surrounded by gold ingots. The series follows the 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes continues to be 16 minutes long, like the previous season. Episodes : Main article: List of UHShe (Season 2) episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Teams : ''Bold indicates a newcomer; other contestants are considered veterans.'' *'RealSquigGames '(RealSquig) *'Pip3r Games' *AshleyMarieeGaming *Aureylian *'Amy Lee' *Casper the Cat *LDShadowLady *Yammy *IHasCupquake *'Cybernova ' *MKTheWorst *MousieMouse *HeyImBee *'Kaleidow ' *NettyPlays *'SalemsLady M ' *StacyPlays (Stacysays) *Shubble (Lilshortysgs) Elimination Kills Table Trivia *Pip3rGames was the first to take damage. *Netty accidentally leaked the first episode on October 09, 2015. A handful of viewers saw the episode before it became private. Netty Leaks *Mousie and Bee hinted the premiere to be October 11, 2015, when they tweeted out that a new series will premiere on tomorrow (October 12, 2015).Mousie TweetBee Tweet *Stacy also hinted her filming of UHShe, as she once tweeted that she was filming a group event, though the tweet was soon deleted. Stacy Large Collab * This season is Halloween themed as many competitors wore costume on their Minecraft skin as well as the season being dubbed as "Boo!HShe". The participants were required to use a texture/resource pack that replaces item such as apples to caramel apples, torches as candy corn, etc. **The name of the resource pack where these textures were taken from is called Sugarpack *AmyLee requested to not team with anybody, so to make it fair she instead was given a cat as a teammate. *On a few thumbnails, the UHShe logo is the same the the Golden Apple, but it resembles a pumpkin, referencing the season to be Halloween themed. **There is another logo that contains a blue Golden Apple in Cybernova's channel. *The intro sequence is similar to the first season, but uses a darker colors that correlates with the season. *MK and Aureylian are the only participants without custom Halloween skins. *Team Boogie is a reference to the previous season, when Mousie built her Disco House, which became the battle ground of the season. **Team Boogie was also used in another series, Outlive, where a handful of YouTubers play and try to out-live the remaining players, while gaining points, one point per minute a person lives. However, unlike Outlive, Mousie is teamed with MK, rather than Netty. *MK accidentally uploaded her first episode of the first season, so her first episode was uploaded two days late. *Pip3r and Squig are the only participants who aren't adults yet. **Stacy met both players at Minecon 2015, when they appeared in a vlog. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBlUKU2xWos Meeting Graser - Minecon 2015 (Day 1) (6:32)] *There are at least eight variations of the intro sequence. **The original song (Stacy's intro) are used by Stacy, Squig, Piper, Cupquake, CyberNova, Mousie, Shelby, and Netty. ***However, Netty didn't used the intro in their first episode, but in the later episodes; and Cyber used differnt intro music in later episodes. ***Aureylian uses the same song, but her intro begins at a later part of the song. ****Her intro as well as the shortened version intro contains a trumpet that can be easily distinguished. *****The shortened version intro is used by the majority of the group after the first episode and onwards. **Kaleidow, Yammy, Salem, Amy, MK, and Bee used the same intro sequence but had different songs. ***Bee and Kaleidow used the same song, but Kaleidow's intro was faster and louder. ***While Yammy, Salem, MK, and Amy had all different songs. **Ashley and Lizzie do not use the intro whatsoever. *This season was originally going to include "Trick or Treat" Lucky Blocks, but it was later decided not to include them. **However, due to some kind of programming glitch, some Lucky Block temples still spawned in the world. *Although Yammy won the previous season, it was ironic as she was the first person to be eliminated this season. **She was also the first person to die by PvE (player versus environment; caused by a Witch). *Team Yammallama DingDong is the first team to have all of its members eliminated. *Lizzie's elimination is parallel to the previous season as she was the second person to be eliminated and was killed through PvP (player versus player; caused by Ashley). *Team Boogie tried to re-create another Boogie House, but was interrupted by Team Applesauce. **Similar to last season, the ones that created the house died within the close area. *Team Yammallama DingDong, Boogie, Salnet, Dino-Mite, Applesauce, Kinda Confident, an Aussie died back-to-back. **All of which died to PvP, with the exception of Yammy from Yammallama DingDong. *Bee made it farther than she did in UHShe (Season 1). **She is the only participant to do this, whilst everyone else ranked lower. Aureylian is the only exception as she keeps the same ranking as she had in the previous season. *Of the Top 3, Bee is the only veteran, while Amy and Piper are both newcomers. Gallery 'Intro Sequence ' UHShe 2 - Minecraft.png|Minecraft UHShe 2 - UHC 1.png|Ultra Hardcore 1 UHShe 2 - UHC 2.png|Ultra Hardcore 2 UHShe 2 - Squig and Piper.png|Piper and Squig UHShe 2 - Amy.png|Amy and Casper UHShe 2 - Mega Taiga.png|Extreme Taiga Biome UHShe 2 - Dark Area.png|Dark Area UHShe 2 - Cyber and Cupquake.png|Cupquake and Cybernova UHShe 2 - Netty and Salem.png|Salem and Netty UHShe 2 - Stacy and Shubble.png|Stacy and Shubble UHShe 2 - Tower.png|Tower UHShe 2 - Mousie and Mk.png|MK and Mousie UHShe 2 - Lizzie and Yammy.png|Lizzie and Yammy UHShe 2 - Aureylian and Ashley.png|Aureylian and Ashley UHShe 2 - Bee and Kaleidow.png|Bee and Kaleidow UHShe 2 - Logo.png|UHShe Season 2 Logo UHShe 2 - Logo 2.png|UHShe Season 2 Alt Logo 'Thumbnails' Videos Kevin MacLeod - The Show Must Be Go!|Kevin MacLeod - The Show Must Be Go! UHShe Season 2 Intro|UHShe Season 2 Intro References Category:Upcoming series Category:UHShe Category:Minecraft series Category:Series